


LA MAZMORRA

by StoriesAndMagic



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1515539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesAndMagic/pseuds/StoriesAndMagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dos extraños se encuentran en una mazmorra para un encuentro sexual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	LA MAZMORRA

**Author's Note:**

> Ayuda haber leído Encounter.

Jensen pagó el precio estipulado al portero. No era la primera vez que iba al local así que el hombre lo reconoció y lo saludó. Jensen le devolvió el saludo y entró. Otro hombre sentado tras una cristalera le entregó un documento donde se detallaban las reglas del local y las consecuencias si se incumplían, Jensen firmó. El hombre le preguntó si quería una mazmorra en la que esperar o ir a alguna que ya estuviera ocupada, Jensen prefería esperar. Especificó que no tenía prejuicios, pero que prefería un bottom aquella noche. El hombre lo miró, tecleó en el ordenador y le dio una llave magnética con un número. Jensen dio las gracias educadamente y se dirigió a los ascensores. Conocía ya el camino y marchó con rapidez a la puerta numerada. No era asiduo pero solía frecuentar el lugar. La última vez había sido hacía un par de semanas, cuando se dejó atar y follar por un top.

Entró en su mazmorra. Se quitó el elegante traje que vestía y lo colgó con cuidado en los colgadores preparados para ello. Luego se quitó los caros zapatos, los calcetines y los bóxers de marca. La estancia estaba poco iluminada y carente de comodidades. Las paredes eran de acero, frías al contacto con la piel. De una de ellas, cadenas y grilletes colgaban. En otra, una estantería con lubricante, preservativos, aceites, un látigo, unas esposas, un vibrador, un botón anal y demás juguetes. Se sentó en el enorme bloque de hierro que se hallaba en medio de la estancia y observó lo poco que había por observar. Sabía que la puerta no iba a tardar en abrirse para mostrarle a quién iba a follarse esa noche. Le daba exactamente igual si se trataba de un hombre joven o maduro, si era delgado, gordo, guapo o feo. Sólo quería un culo dispuesto a proporcionarle placer. Estaba harto de su mano, del porno en Internet y de las relaciones sentimentales. Estas no traían más que problemas y dolores de cabeza. No valía la pena volver a pasar por tal sufrimiento simplemente por un poco de sexo. Tenía dinero y podría permitirse a cualquier escolta o chapero que deseara, pero consideraba que la prostitución era denigrante. No es que meterse en una mazmorra para follar con desconocidos fuera mejor, pero al menos las dos partes decidían.

El sonido de alguien que carraspeaba le hizo volver en sí. Se había distraído tanto con sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que tenía por fin a su bottom dentro de la mazmorra. Jensen lo miró de arriba abajo sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo. Era alto, de largas piernas ceñidas por unos tejanos negros que dejaban muy poco a la imaginación. Su ancha espalda y musculosos brazos cubiertos por una camisa sin cuello. El cabello castaño de aspecto limpio y cuidado le caía por encima de las orejas hasta casi llegar a los hombros. Llevaba barba de tres días que le daba un aspecto masculino a su rostro algo infantil. Era jodidamente guapo. Como un modelo de revista, como un Jeff Stryker moderno. Jensen se había quedado sin habla.  
\- Me llamo Jared. –dijo el joven. – Me han dado este número de mazmorra.  
Se hizo un incómodo silencio. Jensen no estaba muy seguro qué decir así que simplemente le dijo su nombre y le ordenó que se quitara la ropa. El chico asintió y se quitó la camiseta. La visión se hizo incluso más perfecta: bien definidos pectorales decorados con algo de vello y unos abdominales de película.  
\- ¿No deberíamos…? No sé – comentó Jared – ¿hablar un poco antes?  
Jensen lo miró con incredulidad. Vaya, era uno de esos.  
\- No he venido aquí a hacer amigos, he venido a follar.

Jared decidió mantenerse en silencio. Al fin y al cabo, él también estaba allí para follar. Se agachó y se desató las botas, luego las lanzó lo más lejos posible. Se desabrochó los tejanos y se los fue bajando lentamente. No llevaba ropa interior, así que su enorme polla quedó en seguida al descubierto. Jensen por un momento lamentó que Jared fuera un bottom pues estaba seguro que esa polla en su culo lo llevaría al cielo. La suya comenzaba a reaccionar.  
Jared se quedó de pie, separó las piernas y miró a Jensen desafiante.  
\- Si no vienes tú, iré yo.  
Jensen se levantó, se dirigió hacia el chico y chocó con él. Le agarró la melena, le echó la cabeza hacia atrás con brusquedad, Jared abrió la boca para gemir de dolor y Jensen le acercó la suya para decirle:  
\- No me gustan los niñatos descarados como tú.  
Sin más, lo morreó agresivamente, introduciendole su lengua hasta prácticamente la garganta. Este no se dejó dominar e hizo exactamente lo mismo mientras forcejeaba con Jensen para que le soltara del pelo. Lo consiguió finalmente. Cayeron al suelo, Jensen sobre Jared, y comenzaron a restregarse el uno contra el otro como si de perros en celo se tratara. La polla de Jensen más erecta que nunca, casi le dolía. El deseo se le había agolpado en el estómago y sentía hasta náuseas. Quería follarse a ese Jared de todas las maneras posibles.  
\- Estás como un queso. – gruñió.  
\- Entonces ¿a qué esperas para comerme? – le respondió Jared abriendo las piernas y ofreciéndole el culo.  
Jensen se levantó con dificultad. Estaba mareado, aturdido, como si fuera la primera vez que hacía algo así. Caminó con dificultad hacia la estantería para coger el lubricante y un preservativo. Jared estaba bueno, pero no era el primer ni el último tío bueno con el que follaría en su vida.  
Cuando se dio la vuelta, el chico se había apoyado sobre el bloque de hierro, pies en el suelo, piernas abiertas y moviendo ligeramente las caderas para frotarse contra la base metálica.  
\- Me gusta así – dijo – Como los perritos.  
Jensen sintió deseos de metérsela sin preliminares, sin lubricante. Ese culito respingón y esa espalda musculada inclinada sobre el bloque de hierro, lo estaban enloqueciendo. Pero se contuvo. Se acercó, acarició las nalgas del chico, las palmeó, estaban duras, sin duda fruto de muchas horas de gimnasio. Acercó su boca a ellas y las mordisqueó, Jared gimió y le ofreció el culo con más ganas. Sin pensárselo dos veces, Jensen metió la nariz en la raja y la lengua en el ano. Jared siseó sonoramente mientras no dejaba de sacudir las caderas. Jensen se las agarró con fuerza y las estampó contra la base del bloque mientras seguía explorando con su lengua el interior del chico. Aquello provocó que una ola de placer recorriera toda la espalda de Jared y le hiciera renegar. El sudor comenzaba a formarse en su frente, nuca y cuello. Si el otro seguía con el rimming por más tiempo, iba a correrse sin poder evitarlo. Jensen quería devorarlo, el olor del chico era embriagador, no podía dejar de pensar en su polla enterrada en ese culo prieto. Como había supuesto, era de esos. De los que les gustaba hablar durante el sexo, de los que gritan exageradamente o gimen como si los estuvieran matando. Solían molestarle ese tipo de bottoms pero, por alguna razón, los sonidos que dejaba escapar Jared lo ponían todavía más caliente.  
\- ¡Méteme la polla de una vez!  
Jensen sacó la lengua del orificio y le clavó las uñas en las nalgas.  
\- He dicho que no me gustan los descarados. Las cosas se harán a mi manera.

Untó dos de sus dedos con el lubricante y los introdujo en el agujero de Jared. El chico trató de moverse de nuevo, pero la otra mano de Jensen se lo impidió. Soltó un gemido de frustración. Los dedos fueron en busca de la próstata.  
\- Si haces lo que creo que vas a hacer, voy a correrme – protestó el chico entre jadeos.  
\- Estate calladito. Te correrás ahora y te correrás las veces que yo quiera.  
Los dedos encontraron lo que buscaban, presionaron levemente la glándula y, como si de un resorte se tratara, todo el cuerpo de Jared espasmó mientras ahogaba un grito. Jensen notó las paredes del ano apretar sus dedos, se relamió pensando en esa sensación en su polla y no dejó de presionar la próstata del chico hasta que su rabo dejó de escupir semen. Jared se desplomó sobre el suelo respirando con dificultad. El orgasmo había sido intenso, no creía que pudiera recuperarse pronto para otra ronda.  
\- Esto no es nada comparado a lo que te haré sentir cuando tengas mi polla dentro.  
Esas palabras hicieron que la suya se pusiera en marcha de nuevo. Los vasos sanguíneos se llenaron y el enorme miembro mostró de nuevo su poderío. Jensen sintió deseos de chuparlo. Ese pene llenando su boca y ese glande rojo golpeando su garganta. Y es que hacía mucho tiempo que no veía una maravilla así por no decir el tiempo que hacía que no chupaba una como esa.  
Apartó la mirada de Jared para romper el envoltorio del preservativo y ponérselo. Las manos le temblaban y no era simplemente por la excitación. Estaba nervioso y no entendía muy bien por qué. Ordenó al chico que se colocara como antes, pero este decidió agarrarse a uno de los filos del bloque de hierro y doblarse hasta que su espalda y piernas formaran un ángulo de noventa grados. El culo completamente expuesto y la polla erecta en el aire.  
\- Así será mejor. – dijo.  
Jensen quiso abofetearlo. ¿Por qué se le resistía? ¿Por qué le enojaba tanto que se comportara de aquella manera?  
\- No voy a masturbarte. – le soltó con enfado – Sepultaré mi rabo en tu culo y te follaré con tanta fuerza que no vas a poder andar en días.  
\- Lo estoy deseando. – fue la respuesta de Jared.  
Aquello lo enfureció. Lo cogió de las caderas, lo atrajo hacia sí y lo penetró hasta el fondo. Jared gimió exageradamente, pero el placer estaba siendo casi insoportable. Jensen se curvó sobre él para hablarle al oído.  
\- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me gustan los descarados?  
Puntualizó cada palabra con una estocada rápida y profunda. Luego detuvo sus movimientos y volvió a erguirse. Jared comenzó a mover sus caderas empalándose en la polla de Jensen. Lo hacía como un verdadero profesional y gimiendo desesperadamente como una puta.  
\- Menudo guarro estás hecho. – gruñó Jensen. El esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para no moverse era herculáneo pero el gusto que le proporcionaba contemplar aquel culito tragándose su polla valía la pena. El sudor caía por la espalda de Jared. También había sudor en la frente de Jensen.  
\- ¡Fóllame, fóllame! – le suplicaba el chico mientras se movía cada vez con más frenesí.  
Sin esperar más, Jensen comenzó a embestir lentamente, agónicamente, disfrutando de cómo su pene se deslizaba centímetro a centímetro dentro del chico y luego se deslizaba hacia fuera. Al menos eso conseguía que Jared se callara, eso sí, tenía la boca abierta por completo. Estuvo un largo rato follándoselo con lentitud, degustando cada sensación, cada escalofrío que recorría su espalda, gimiendo levemente, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar. Su pecho cubierto en sudor, sus manos también, por lo que comenzó a acariciar la espalda de Jared. Se doblo sobre ella y plantó un beso en la nuca del chico, lamió sus omoplatos mientras seguía con los movimientos lentos pero constantes. Jared dirigió una de sus manos a sus pezones mientras se seguía apoyando con la otra. Los pellizcó, los acarició con las yemas de sus dedos enviando estímulos a todo su cuerpo, pero especialmente a su rabo que estaba ya goteando. Deseaba que aquello no se acabara jamás. Deseaba permanecer horas así aunque eso supusiera agujetas en sus muslos a la mañana siguiente.  
Jensen pensó en cambiar de posición, en tumbar al chico boca arriba sobre el bloque y follárselo así. En besarlo y morrearlo mientras lo taladraba con su polla, en ver su cara cuando se corriese, pero era demasiado romántico, demasiado hacer el amor más que sexo, demasiado parecido al pasado. En cuanto hubieran terminado, se vestirían otra vez y se marcharían de allí para no volver a verse más.  
Lo agarró de nuevo del cabello para echarle la cabeza hacia atrás y poder meterle la lengua en la boca. Lo morreó llenándolo de saliva y mordisqueándole los labios. El chico comenzaba a temblar y suspirar, Jensen sabía que se estaba acercando el orgasmo. \- Agárrate fuerte. – le dijo.  
Lo embistió con fuerza, con movimientos rápidos y rítmicos, calculados para dar justo en el clítoris masculino. Jared contrajo los músculos de su culo para atrapar bien la polla en el interior. Jensen soltó un gemido de sorpresa. El putón sabía jugar, entonces jugarían. Con dificultad se retiró, Jared protestó.  
\- Creí haber dejado claro que se haría a mí manera.  
Lo agarró del brazo con fuerza y lo empujó al suelo. El chico simplemente se tumbó y abrió las piernas.  
\- Siempre puedes atarme. – le desafió.  
\- Te taparía la boca para que te callaras pero quiero oírte gritar.  
Diciendo esto, se colocó entre la piernas de Jared y lo penetró nuevamente. Tal y como había imaginado, lo morreó y besó mientras lo taladraba, mientras lo cabalgaba como si tuviera que ganar el Grand Prix. El muy putito había plantado sus pies en el suelo y se estaba dando impulso para recibir cada embiste. De su boca salían verdaderas barbaridades. Jensen sabía que no se lo habían follado así en la vida. Lo malo es que él mismo no recordaba haberse follado jamás a nadie de esta manera. Se echó hacia atrás, se quedó de rodillas. Jared enroscó sus largas piernas alrededor de su cintura y levantó las caderas del suelo. Jensen lo contempló y continuó sus movimientos.  
\- Ahora eres una verdadera guarra. – le dijo  
Jared agarró su polla y comenzó a masturbarse al ritmo de las embestidas de Jensen.  
\- Eso es, machácatela. Machácatela para mí. – jadeó éste.  
Los gritos de Jared resonaban por las paredes metálicas de la mazmorra. El chico iba a correrse de un momento a otro. Se masturbaba con furia mientras Jensen se la metía y se la sacaba una y otra vez, sin descanso, casi violentamente. La espalda de Jared se arqueó, las paredes de su ano aprisionaron la polla de Jensen, pero siguió moviendo su mano. Mientras el cuerpo del chico convulsionaba, de su pene salía el semen como si se tratara de un surtidor y caía sobre sus abdominales, pectorales e incluso sobre su barbilla. Tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, babilla que le resbalaba por la comisura de los labios.  
\- ¡Oh Dios! ¡Oh Dios! ¡Oh Dios!  
El orgasmo le pareció eterno a Jensen y más cuando los espasmos del chico provocaron el suyo propio.  
Se corrió con tanta fuerza que creyó que iba a romper el preservativo. Echando la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos, gimiendo como una puta, mordiéndose los labios. Cayó desplomado sobre Jared que intentaba calmar su acelerada respiración.  
Lo miró a los ojos. Se retiró de él y se sacó el preservativo. Lo dejó en la basura. Las piernas le temblaban, la emoción lo imbuía. No sabía si vestirse, despedirse de Jared y marcharse. Por una vez en la vida, Jensen Ackles se sentía inseguro. ¿Qué sería lo siguiente?  
El chico seguía en el suelo, se había puesto cómodo y le estaba sonriendo, los hoyuelos marcándose en sus mejillas. Mechones de pelo pegados a su frente, sus ojos verdigris llenos de algo, algo que Jensen había visto muchas veces.  
\- ¡Joder, Jared, joder! – exclamó.  
\- Profesor Ackles, ha estado usted fantástico. – le respondió el chico.  
\- Muchas más noches como esta y te quedarás sin futuro marido.  
Jared rió.  
\- Este local es un descubrimiento y el roleplay ameniza la vida sexual de la pareja. Además, el papel de ejecutivo capullo te queda que ni pintado.  
Jensen se sentó junto a él y le apartó los mechones húmedos de la frente.  
\- Profesor Padalecki, cuidado con lo que dice no vaya a quedarse sin la financiación para su observatorio astronómico.  
Jared soltó una carcajada.  
\- No serías capaz. Al pobre Collins le da un aneurisma.  
\- Collins debería visitar este sitio de vez en cuando.  
La mazmorra se llenó de las risas de los dos amantes.

FIN


End file.
